This invention relates in general to electrical connectors and deals more particularly with an improved plug connector of the type which includes latching means for releasably securing the connector in coupled engagement with a receptacle or socket in which it is received. The plug device of the present invention is particularly suitable for use with telephone equipment.
In the telecommunication industry the increasing cost of repairing or replacing broken or worn equipment has resulted in the development of modular telephone hardware which may be added to existing telephone sets or built into new ones. Sicne telephone malfunctions occur most often in the cords, an arrangement which facilitates rapid, convenient cord replacement permits almost instant repair in many instances. In the modular cord sets used in such installations modularity is achieved through use of at least one miniaturized plug connector. Such a plug connector is provided with some form of integral latching tab which releasably retains the cord set in coupled engagement with a jack provided within the telephone instrument. If the integral latching tab is broken or damaged it is generally necessary to replace the entire cord set eventhough it may be otherwise serviceable. Some saving may be realized by salvaging or refurbishing the defective cord set by replacing the broken plug connector. However, it will now be evident that considerable further saving may be realized if repair or replacement of an entire modular cord set may be avoided, where the defect resides in the latch means employed to secure the cord set in connected relation to the telephone instrument. The present invention is primarily concerned with the aforedescribed general problem.